The Virtual Experience
Let me explain a few things. My name is Jonathan and I was a tester for a VR headset called the Quantum. It was meant to be this revolutionary piece of technology that would provide the user with the most immersive games shown off in detail and graphics far more greater than any game console to date. The ways it would've immersed the audience is by making them sense the virtual world as their real one, making them be able to interact with NPCs like you would in the real world and actually make them feel what is going on around them. There were going to be many games for this system like sports games, simulation games, etc. However, one game was different from the rest. It was a game simply called War. War had you playing as a soldier living in a world devastated by nuclear war and infested with monsters and other enemies. The game's objective was to survive the longest and your score would be uploaded to the system's database. But like many cancelled games, something went wrong within the development team. However, it wasn't any glitches or anything like that. It was the testing experience. The game's developers, who's names I can't remember from the top of my head, placed us into a large, white room and a bunch of Quantums placed neatly onto the floor. I, along with some guys named Mike, James and Roman rested on the beds. "Well, here goes nothing.", I said as I and the other guys strapped the virtual reality headsets onto our heads. "Okay, stay calm because this going to be a wild ride.", one of the developers exclamed as he switched on We found ourselves in a blue chamber which was the equivalent to an aquarium with strange, exotic underwater animals swimming behind the solid, unbreakable glass. In the UI, we had an inventory, a backpack, a gasmask and camouflaged clothing. We also had voice chat available and the option to use cheats. “Intruder Alert!”, shouted a male robotic voice. Hostile enemy forces rushed in as an attempt to neutralise our team but we readied our weapons and opposed them. The confrontational forces then took cover behind a slanted, curved bar of obsidian but our team managed to overpower a few of them with percision and skill. However, the ones who survived kept using their weapons against us and Roman and James were executed. Me and Mike kept struggling to survive until we were captured by the enemy forces. GAME OVER. News Report Six people now deceased due to a sudden rampage inside a game studio. Three programmers were killed with what looks like bullets shot from an unidentified weapon, one concept artist found with cuts and gashes around his body, two testers shot near the cranium and two other testers, as well as the rest of the game studio, found undamaged by this event. Police are still looking for clues which could lead to the culprit of this massacre. Updates to be covered. Aftermath Due to this event, no news about the Quantum were ever covered in any tech shows or gaming conventions. Any info about the games for it were never covered either. I and the people who worked at the company are the only people who have ever known about the Quantum. I have since started testing other games or tech made by other companies so they can fix bugs and other problems with them. This is why I am posting my experience on the internet. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game